Bon Voyage
by Totally4Ryo
Summary: slightly AU- Dee and Ryo are about to leave to the UK for their second honeymoon, looking forward to a stop in Cardiff, Wales and sightseeing of filming locations of their favorite two TV shows.


Title: Bon Voyage  
Date Written: 5/7/09  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 2565  
Fandom: FAKE - with mentions of Torchwood.  
Characters/Pairings: Dee/Ryo, Bikky, Carol, Ted, Drake and JJ.  
Spoilers: FAKE – all through to volume 7, and _Like, Like Love_.  
Warnings: M/M relationships, strong language  
Beta by the extraordinary and lovely cjharknessgirl

Note: This is a prequel to a crossover fic with Torchwood and Doctor Who. The rest of the series, called **Slipping Through** is being posted over on the Torchwood side here and if you're interested in more adventures of Dee and Ryo in an alternate universe, where instead of criminals, they are chasing after aliens, then go to my profile and check it out. It's a long series that I've been tag writing with Grace Musica over the last two years. For those of you not familiar with Torchwood and Doctor Who, this is a sci-fi story set in modern day Cardiff, Wales.  
Chapter Note: So Gracie Musica and I had a bet going. While I'm not completely the loser, because we have yet another state that legalized same sex marriage, loser gets to write a fic for the winner. Gracie won because Maine legalized same sex marriage (east coast) before CA pulled their heads outta their asses (West Coast).

Ryo walked from the snack bar through the arcade, past the flashing lights of the various games over to where Dee and Bikky were playing a space pilot race game. He carried soft drinks for the three, along with snacks. Originally the guys from work wanted to take he and Dee out to a bar as a bon voyage party the night before they were scheduled to leave for the UK. They had been getting plenty of ribbing from the others since they had made the big mistake of letting their friends know their plans for the honeymoon part of their second honeymoon trip.

_"Cardiff?" Ted asked, confused. "What the hell do you plan to do in Cardiff?"_

"There are plenty of better places to go off to for a honeymoon," Drake Parker pointed out. "More romantic places."

JJ Adams rolled his eyes. "Originally they were going to take Bikky and Carol on their second honeymoon. Really, you two."

Ryo blushed slightly, while Dee sighed. "Here we go again."

"That surprises you?" Ted laughed. "They had Ryo's grandmother with them on their first honeymoon."

"We went to Japan," Dee snapped. "We stayed in a family vacation home alone. Obasan let us use it. We didn't honeymoon with her in the next room, you moron."

"So you didn't see her at all?" JJ asked.

"When Ryo and I finally made our way out of the house to go sightseeing, yes, we spent time with Obasan and Ryo's family. But believe it or not, when you go off on a two week honeymoon, you do alternate certain private activities with going out and about to see where you're staying." Dee glanced at his co-workers. "Not that any of you have experience with what a honeymoon is."

Ted glared at Dee. "It's not my fault I'm still single."

Ryo laughed and shook his head. "Denial. Definitely denial. I suppose it's all those many many women's faults that they don't stay with you long enough for you to consider getting married."

Dee started to grin and joined Ryo in laughing harder when Ted's only response after a few long moments were, "Fuck you, Ryo!"

"Sorry Tedster, but Ryo is my husband," Dee retorted with a cocky look.

"You made plans to stay in the same house as your grandparents in Scotland," Drake pointed out, not noticing JJ had suddenly gone quiet.

"Yes, we did. Except for a few days. We figured we'd let my grandparents spoil Biks, while we Dee and I went off on our own for a few days." He winked at Dee. "Like skipping off to Paris."

"Okay, that makes sense," Ted had to agree.

"Truth is we'll be making trips to Scotland every other year," Dee said. "The other year, we'll be going to Japan."

Ryo nodded. "My grandparents aren't getting younger and with them living overseas, we decided to take vacations to spend time with them until they're gone." His face darkened, not wanting to think about when he would lose any of his grandparents.

"We decided to go to Scotland first, because we can't seem to keep Obasan out of New York lately," Dee chuckled fondly. He adored Ryo's grandmother, and had a wonderful relationship with the spunky elderly woman who had also become Mother's confidant.

"Anyway, Dee and I decided to toss off Paris and spend the entire week with the family, although a night or two in a B&B in the countryside is a possibility so that my grandparents can still spoil Bikky." He winked and grinned at Dee.

"So, your big getaway to spend the honeymooning part of your second honeymoon is going to Cardiff, Wales? What's there anyway?" Drake asked. "Last I checked, it was a dirty ugly city. London would be my first choice. Or if I really had to go to Wales, I hear Swansea is very nice."

Dee grinned and looked up at Ryo. "You want to tell 'em?" he asked.

"Dee found a Torchwood tour," Ryo blurted out.

"A what now?" Ted asked, confused. "What the fuck is Torchwood?"

JJ slapped his forehead. "Oh give me a break!" he cried out. "You're going off for a romantic week looking at filming locations for a TV show?"

"At least we're not taking the kiddies with us for the first week." Dee leaned back in his seat and folded his arms. "Who knows? They might have a little quaint shop where I can buy a duplicate of Jack's greatcoat and…." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Ryo blushed. "Dee!" he warned, while the others laughed.

"And there's the honeymoon portion," Drake laughed. "Okay, no further questions. Even if I still think it's totally geeky to go off on a filming location tour." He stood up. "C'mon JJ. It's time to get outta here, and I believe you're buying me dinner."

"One day you'll buy me dinner, then I'll really know you love me," JJ snarked as he followed Drake out the door, waving goodbye to the men.

"What the fuck is Torchwood anyway?" Ted asked as Dee and Ryo also got up and started to leave.

"Wikipedia Ted," Ryo said as he paused at the door. "You're good with computers, after all. Finding your answer should be easy." He winked and left with Dee.

Ryo joined Dee and Bikky, listening to them bicker. He had to smile, knowing that was just the way they were. They would always be that way. At least their decibel level dropped when they were at home. And there were as many times evenings filled with laughter as there were listening to Dee and Bikky go at each other. Bottom line was Ryo knew Dee loved Bikky like a son and was proud of the young man the boy was quickly becoming, and Bikky saw both Ryo and Dee as dads. Yet they were not replacements to the parents the boy had lost. He had a second set of parents, who were with him now.

Ryo took a step back when Dee crashed his craft in an asteroid and promptly blew up along with the ship, while Bikky laughed, the big sign over his screen flashing WINNER.

"Goddammit, you made me lose, you runt!" Dee ranted as Bikky formed his fingers into the letter 'L'.

"Me? You can't shoot the side of a barn and yet you missed seeing a big fat rock in your flight path. What a LOSER!" Bikky laughed harder.

"Time to take a break," Ryo remarked, handing Bikky his drink. He glared at Dee, who shrugged.

"He cheats," Dee insisted, pointing at their son. "I don't know how, but he cheats."

Ryo rolled his eyes. "I don't deny he probably had a start on it, but who do you think further encouraged his education, huh?"

"Well, he wasn't supposed to catch on." Dee shrugged again. He smiled as Ryo handed him his drink.

"I got only one nachos and cheese, since we'll be eating when we're done here," Ryo said. He turned to go over to a table with stools around it. Dee and Bikky followed him.

As the family sat down to have their snack, Ryo glanced at Bikky. "Do you have any idea where you want to go for dinner?" he asked.

"Pizza," Bikky replied.

"Do you mind if we make that an Italian restaurant so Dee and I can have a decent meal?"

Bikky made a face as he looked at his fathers. "What's the matter? You want real food before having to live on fish and chips for a week?" he teased, his eyes settling on Dee.

"There's more than just fish and chips in Cardiff, Biks," Dee replied. "In fact, there are tons of Indian and Thai places to eat."

Ryo grinned. "Dee's looking forward to a good mutton pie while we're there too."

"And you're not?" Dee asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, sure. But don't try to deny you're looking forward to British food while we're there. I'm hoping we can find some meals that are native to Wales."

Dee drank from his cup and then placed it on the table. As he lifted a chip with cheese on it, he grinned. "Oh, I saw today that there's a New York style deli in Cardiff. From what I read, owners are originally from here and they ended up settling in Cardiff."

Bikky shook his head. "No. I don't want to move to Wales, so I better not hear you guys want to move to Cardiff just because of your goofy TV show." He grinned at Ryo.

Ryo lightly cuffed his head. "It's not goofy. And we're only going to spend a week there, Biks. I have no intention of making Cardiff home or anything."

Dee raised his cup. "Here, here. You couldn't get me to live in the UK even if I was told there really is a Torchwood and they want to hire us." He winked and grinned at Ryo. "Don't worry, kiddo. In one week, we'll be meeting you at the airport in Edinburgh."

Ryo frowned slightly. "Are you sure you and Carol are okay with flying to Scotland on your own?"

Dee dropped his arm on the table and turned to stare at Ryo. Bikky laughed as he grabbed more nachos.

"What?" Ryo asked.

"You're kidding me, right?" Dee asked. "Do you remember those two deciding to buy tickets and flying over to England all on their own? They were both much younger back then. Bikky's 16 now, and Carol is legally an adult. They'll be fine. I'm more worried about them sneaking off to a B&B before we find them."

Bikky rolled his eyes. "Don't start with that, Daddy Dee. 'Cause you know you'd end up more embarrassed than I would."

Dee made a face at Bikky, while Ryo snorted his soda through his nose. "Dammit!" Ryo exclaimed, grabbing a napkin to wipe himself. "Both of you… just step away from the subject." His dark eyes rested on Bikky. "And I better not catch you two in a B&B. Got it?"

"Sure, Ryo. Carol and I are waiting until the wedding night." Bikky stared up Ryo with his big blue innocent eyes.

"Now I know you're lying. But we have an arrangement, right, bud?"

Bikky nodded. "We're careful. And sneaky, 'cause you and Dee don't wanna know. 'Cause if you saw or heard your son having sex it would be traumatic for you. Sucks to be the kid." His eyes settled on Ryo and Dee.

Ryo coughed uncomfortably, while Dee glared at Bikky. "Well, we're the fathers. We're allowed to. When you and Carol are much older you can have your own kids to traumatize. Subject closed."

Bikky shrugged, but hid a grin while he went to grab the last of the nachos. His hand ended up grabbing Dee's. Dee grinned at him.

"Too bad, rugrat. You weren't fast enough."

"Ryo! He's going to eat it all!"

"There's not all that much left," Ryo remarked.

"Exactly," Dee agreed. He pushed Bikky's hand away and grabbed some of the nachos, leaving the last few for Bikky. After popping one in his mouth, he held out a cheesy chip for Ryo.

Smiling Ryo ate it from Dee's fingers. "Thank you."

"What are we going to play next?" Bikky asked Dee.

"Actually, why don't you and Ryo play a game? Ryo hasn't played one all night."

"I'm just the cheering section," Ryo remarked.

"Ryo wouldn't be able to know what to do with a spaceship unless it was the TARDIS," Bikky quipped, laughing.

"Oh you think so? Who beats you on PlayStation at home, huh? Dee, put your hand down."

Bikky laughed as Dee made a face.

"One game can't hurt," Dee insisted.

"Well…."

"I'll play a game with Ryo, only if I can watch the two of you compete at something," Bikky suggested.

"I call for a target game," Ryo commented.

Dee shook his head. "So not fair. See? Ryo cheats too."

Bikky laughed as the three stood up, gathering their garbage and then going off to play more games.

"Another half hour and then we're going for dinner," Ryo said as they walked toward the games. "Maybe you should call Carol and tell her where to meet us."

"Which is?"

"Call her, and I'll tell you," Ryo remarked, cuffing Bikky playfully on the head.

They had Carol meet them at the arcade. She had an evening lab class and a final to take, so she couldn't join them until dinner. While Carol lived with her Aunt Elina, Dee and Ryo sometimes felt as if she was their daughter since they often had looked after her. Since Ryo had his parents' funds unfrozen, he sat down with Dee and they decided to help Elina with Carol's college costs. She was going to the city college for fashion design. It was a no brainer that Carol would be joining them on their trip to Scotland. Ryo's grandparents already knew her and thought she was lovely. Estelle and Franklin MacLean were looking forward to having her join them for their holiday.

It was late, but not past Bikky's bedtime when they dropped Carol off and headed for their apartment. Ryo fussed about Bikky being on his own over the next week, while Dee assured him that Mother would be there for him.

"Before we know it, the week will be over, Biks will be done with school and we'll all be in Scotland, having your grandmother's cooking and putting up with your grandfather showing us off to everyone he knows."

"Oh geez," Bikky groaned about the last part.

"He loves you, Biks. You and Dee," Ryo softly said. "And that makes me happy."

"I know, Ryo," Bikky said.

They got out of the cab in front of their building. Bikky ran on ahead into the building, while Dee stared up at the sky as Ryo paid the cabdriver. Dee's eyes settled on something that seemed to be streaking across the sky.

"Red and green," Dee muttered. "Running lights have to be red and green."

"Say something, Dee?" Ryo asked as he turned from the cab and took Dee's hand.

Dee continued to stare up at the sky. Not a plane. Maybe a meteor? He looked over at Ryo when he felt a tug of his hand and opened his mouth to say something.

"What's with you?" Ryo asked amused. "You look like you just saw a UFO." He laughed, squeezing Dee's hand.

Dee shook his head. "No. Not a UFO." I hope, he thought. "I think it might have been a fallen star."

"Oh?" They slowly walked towards the entrance to the building holding hands. "Did you make a wish?" Ryo asked.

Dee grinned at Ryo. "You bet. Now once Bikky's in bed, do you want to make it come true for me?"

"Depends," Ryo said with a grin. "Does it involve greatcoats and coffee?"

Dee laughed. "Oh, if only I can find me one of those. The games we can play." They entered the lobby of the building.

"Really? Like naked hide and seek?" Ryo teased.

Dee went to reply, already leering at Ryo when they heard Bikky come up from behind them. "I can hear you!"

"Brat!" Dee chased Bikky into the elevator.

Ryo laughed, and decided greatcoat or not, he was going to make sure Dee saw stars later that night.


End file.
